I'm outta love
by SinRose
Summary: Der Krieg scheint doch mehr Opfer abverlangt zu haben, als man auf den ersten Blick sieht. Das Ende einer Liebe oder wenn das Feuer einfach erlischt


So.. neuer Streich.. dazu muss man sagendas ich finde das Anastacia eine unglaubliche Stimme hat! Das Lied ist.. nun ja, es spiegelt sehr genau weiter was ich mir selbst gedacht habe ... früher smile na ja das is doch das was Mädchen machen wenn sie Liebeskummer haben,oder? Entweder sie schauen sich hoch roamantische/kitschige Liebesfilme an oder na ja sie schreiben Gedichte/Geschichten drüber smile .. zumindest mach ich das.. und ich muss sagen, es hilft durchaus.. na ja würde mich sehr über FB freuen

Titel: I'm outta love - Anastacia

Charakter: Hermine/Severus ( allerdings auch anders auslegbar)

Frei ab : 0 Jahren

Anmerkungen: Würde mich über FB freuen ..

I'm outta love

_Now baby come on  
Don't blame that love you're never let me feel  
I should have known cause you brought nothing real  
Come on be a man about it  
You won't die  
I ain't got no more tears to cry  
And I can't take this no more  
You know I gotta let it go  
And you know_

Hör auf über Dinge zu reden als stündest du über ihnen. Hör auf mich als Selbstverständlichkeit hinzunehmen. Für dich war ich nur das kleine Mädchen das sich in dich verliebt hat, und du warst nicht fähig mich abzuweißen, und doch wiederum auch nicht fähig mit mir umzugehen. Wir waren wie Dynamit und Feuer, zusammengeführt vom Schicksal um Brände zu legen, um Dinge explodieren zu lassen. Wir haben mit den Reaktionen der Anderen gespielt, sie ins Lächerliche gezogen um ihnen einen Spiegel vorzuhalten. Willkommen in dieser Welt der Oberflächlichkeit und Stummsinns. Wir haben das Leben aufgemischt, unsere Umwelt auf den Kopf gestellt. Wir waren das perfekte Team, zwei geniale Gehirne gepaart mit einer fast unanständigen Erotik. Wir waren ungeschlagen auf unserem Gebiet, mischten Tränke wie niemand anders, mit unserem Fachwissen verwiesen wir Urgesteine der Forschung auf die hinteren Plätze. Wir waren füreinander genau das was der jeweils andere brauchte. Zumindest haben wir das geglaubt, wir haben so sehr genau das geglaubt was jeder glaubte, das wir uns selbst nicht mehr gesehen haben. Wir hatten doch ständig das Bild vor Augen das wir unserem Umfeld zeigten, ein Paar das trotz Altersunterschied die Welt regieren konnte. Du hast daran festgehalten, mit einer fast beängstigenden Naivität hast du mich als Selbstverständlichkeit hingenommen. Dachtest ich wäre immer bei dir, egal wie sehr du dich auch aufführen konntest. Du dachtest das uns nichts trennen könnte, doch du hast ständig dich gesehen, ich musste nur funktionieren, und irgendwann habe ich gestreikt. Ich habe dieser Beziehung hinterher geweint, habe um sie gekämpft, und in deiner Blindheit hast du meine Anstrengungen nicht wahrgenommen. Genau deswegen wird nichts mehr explodieren, weil das Feuer erloschen ist, meine Tränen haben es gelöscht, dein purer Egoismus hat den Anstoß dazu gegeben. Darum stehst du jetzt alleine da.

_I'm outta love  
Set me free and let me out this misery  
Just show me the way to get my life again  
You can't handle me  
Set out my love can't you see  
Baby that you got set me free  
I'm outta love_

Ich bin raus aus dieser Liebe. Und all dem was du damit verbindest, niemals mehr werde ich das kleine Mädchen an deiner Seite sein. Mit dem du so gar nicht umgehen konntest. Diese Liebe war ein Gewächs das du hast austrocknen lassen. Lass mich alleine, lass mich den Weg zurück in mein Leben finden. Die Zeit des gemeinsamen Studierens endet ihr, verbrennen werde ich alles was mich an uns erinnert. Der Blick in die Vergangenheit lohnt sich nicht mehr, den ich habe mir nichts vorzuwerfen. Ich habe gekämpft, um jedes Lächeln, jeden Funken Anerkennung. Du konntest nie mit mir umgehen, die jahrelangen Kämpfe haben dir jedes Verständnis für Gefühle geraubt. Zu festgefahren warst du in deinen Gewohnheiten, die einfach keinen Platz für einen zweiten Menschen ließen. Deine Luft hast du selbst verbraucht, jeder Andere erstickte qualvoll in deiner Gegenwart. Vor deiner Tür bin ich erfroren, in deiner Gegenwart erstickt, Tausende von Tode bin ich gestorben, nur um bei dir sein zu können. Sieh mich an, sieh ein letztes Mal in die Augen jenes jungen Dings das sich in dich verliebt hat. Ab jetzt wirst du mich nur noch von hinten sehen, ich bin nicht bereit mich noch einmal auf dieses Spiel einzulassen. Lass die Umwelt reden, genau das wollten wir doch immer. Maximale Aufmerksamkeit, den maximalen Schock für jeden der uns sah. Wenn wir den Raum betreten blickten sie uns an, wir, die auf den ersten Blick so unterschiedlich waren, waren genau das nachdem sich diese Gemeinschaft so sehr verzerrte. Der lebende Beweiß das alles möglich war, unmöglich war nichts.

_  
Say how many times have I tried to turn this love around  
But every time you just let me down  
Come on be a man about it  
You'll survive  
True that you can't work it out alright  
Tell me yesterday  
Did you know  
I'd be the one to let you go  
And you know_

Niemand von denen die hier in Reih und Glied stehen, haben eine Ahnung wie oft ich versucht habe mich aufzulehnen. Aufzulehnen gegen deinen Egoismus, gegen deine Vorstellungen einer mehr oder weniger gesunden Beziehung. Selbst wollte ich entscheiden wohin ich gehe und wann ich gehe. Beständig hast du über meinem Kopf hinweg entschieden. Du wolltest immer nur das Beste für mich, doch du hast übersehen das es mir erlaubt war Fehler zu machen. Versunken bist du in deinem Selbstmitleid, du dachtest stets nur du hast unter diesem Krieg gelitten, nur du hast Fehler gemacht. Dein Leben hättest du für die gute Sache gegeben, hast ständig deine eigene Gesundheit riskiert um an Informationen zu kommen. Du warst zu streng zu dir selbst, du dachtest immer keine dieser Taten würde nur annähernd das wieder gut machen können, was du getan hast. Keine dieser Taten würde letzten Endes auch nur halb so viel wiegen wie nur eine Seele die du genommen hast. Jetzt stehst du alleine auf weiter Flur, du wirst es überleben. War das nicht immer das was du gesagt hast? Du würdest es schon überleben. Du hast ständig nur für dich gesprochen, es gab kein „Wir" in deinem Herzen. Du sahst ständig nur dich und deine Wunden, die du so aufopferungsvoll pflegtest. So sehr hast du es genossen mit mir die großen Feste zu stören, weil du ihnen den Spiegel vorhalten wolltest, der Gesellschaft die dich verstoßen hatte. Du wolltest zurück kommen, noch erfolgreicher, noch mächtiger, noch anziehender, noch glücklicher. Ohne zu zögern hast du unsere Beziehung aufs Spiel gesetzt, nur für deine Rache. Du, der du doch immer alles wusstest, du Genie, hast du auch kommen sehen das wir vom Kurs abgekommen sind. Das wir uns im Sturm verloren haben? Hast du gestern gewusst das ich dich morgen verlassen würde? Wenn nicht, jetzt weißt du es.

_I'm outta  
Let me get over you the way you gotten over me too  
Seems like my time has coming  
Now I'm moving on  
I'll be stronger_

Jetzt ist meine Zeit gekommen, jetzt werde ich mein eigenes Leben leben. Such dir eine Andere die deine ständige Zurückweißung in Kauf nimmt. Eine die bereit ist sich selbst aufzugeben um dir zu folgen. Mit jedem Kuss hast du meine Seele ein kleines bißchen mehr von dir weggetrieben, wusste ich doch das du gar nichts spürtest. In meiner kindlichen Naivität dachte ich, ich könnte dich retten, vor dir selbst und vor dem, was der Krieg mit dir angestellt hat. Dachte wir würden einander brauchen, weil der ständige Kampf uns so viel abverlangt hatte, zu viel. Blind wie ich war, dachte ich wirklich, ich wäre genau das was du bräuchtest. Ich wäre dein Schlüssel zurück in eine Welt die dich nun als Held feiert. Nun musste du alleine gehen, musst dich alleine als wichtiger Bestandteil des Sieges feiern lassen. Ich werde nicht weiter deine hübsche Begleitung sein, die nur schwieg und dir doch eh in jedem Punkt Recht gab. Ich bin fertig mit dem was uns verband, ich bin raus aus dieser Liebe für die nur ich kämpfte. Lebe dein Leben so weiter du es bisher tatest, ich habe doch sowieso nur gestört. Jetzt bin ich raus. Und die Gesellschaft wird sich fragen warum diese Liebe doch zerbrach, und sie wird einsehen müssen, dass der Krieg mehr Opfer gefordert hat als sie bisher geglaubt haben. Hat man einmal zu genau hinter dem glänzenden Schein der Helden geschaut, so erkennt man, dass sie eigentlich alles verloren haben. Ich bin raus aus dieser Liebe, habe keine Lust mehr ständig für uns beide zu fühlen. Ich bin raus.


End file.
